


A Dog Called Bear

by what_the_butler_saw



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Adamant, Cullen wants a doggie, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Mabari, Mabari are big, Pre-Trespasser, Sweet, dog needs a home, no smooches, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_butler_saw/pseuds/what_the_butler_saw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Inquisitor has a very good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog Called Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This comes sometime after the desk scene, but before Tresspasser.  
> Any suggestions and comments welcome.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

  
  
‘When are you off, your Inquisitorialness?’ Varric asked, lounging in his favourite spot beside the fire. Ellerie had perched on the edge of the fireplace to warm up after a quick inspection of the horses.  
‘In the morning. Hinterlands, few things to tie up in Redcliffe Village, there’s a rift nearby that’s opened recently. Shouldn’t be long this time.’ She rubbed her hands together, before hugging herself for warmth. Skyhold was beautiful and perfect for the Inquisition, but perched up so high meant the air was frigid even in the summer.  
‘How’s Curly holding up? He wasn’t looking so good last time I saw him.’  
‘He seems to go through cycles of bad symptoms –‘  
‘Which usually match up to when you’re not around and he’s worried sick, yes go on,’ Varric said.  
She nodded slowly. ‘Sometimes I’m not sure if I’m good for him, or I just make it all worse,’ she said.  
‘How can you think that? He was headed for burnout before you came along. The guy’s had a crappy time of it, now he’s got something good in his life. Still could do with a hobby, and no, making puppy eyes at you doesn’t count.’ He shifted in his seat, watching her.  
Ellerie smiled, and nodded. ‘I know, he – ‘ she paused and looked at Varric. ‘Now that is an idea.’  
‘What did I say?’  
She grinned and stood, dropping a kiss on the dwarf’s cheek as she left. 

Ellerie knocked on the door of a rough wooden hut at the edge of Redcliffe Village. Inside she heard a scuffle and the door opened. The man looked out at her, before straightening. ‘It’s you,’ he breathed. ‘Inquisitor,’ he said, bowing his head and bringing his arm across his chest in salute. ‘May Andraste keep you safe, your Worship, you’ve changed our lives.’  
Ellerie smiled and bowed her head slightly, matching his salute. ‘Thank you,’ she said. It never got easier, accepting the gratitude and blessings, for something she was utterly convinced was the result of being in the right place (or wrong place. Some days it definitely felt like the wrong place) at the right time. ‘I was told you had a dog for sale, a mabari?’  
The man nodded. ‘Come in, your Worship.’ He stepped aside. Ellerie went passed him. Dorian and Bull stayed outside. Cole was suddenly beside her in his unsettling way of moving silently and invisibly. There were two other people in the house, sat around a fire. An older lady was was sleeping, the other, a young woman, nursed a baby. ‘My family, your worship, my girl has just had her first baby.’  
‘I’m honoured,’ Ellerie smiled, and tugged a glove off to stroke the baby’s soft downy head. The young mother smiled and bobbed her head.  
‘Thank you ma’am,’ she said.  
Ellerie hadn’t considered that some people might actually take her touch to be a blessing but there was proof, and it humbled her. She smiled. Cole touched her shoulder. ‘Brightness leaps like a flame,’ he said. 'It catches, igniting, a spark of hope and help, kindness repayed.’  
‘Thanks, Cole,’ she said quietly.  
‘The dog was our neighbour’s. He was a bit of a hired hand. He … died. At Adamant I believe.’  
‘Adamant was brutal. He was a brave man.’  
The man nodded. ‘He left Bear here with us sometimes. I think he knew he might not come back.’  
‘I’m so sorry.’ Ellerie blinked back a sting of tears. The man had died because of her, her orders, her fight. She shook her head. This was the least she could do. ‘He called his dog Bear?’  
‘Aye, wait till you see him.’ He led the way through the hut, and out into the small enclosed yard.  
The mabari filled most of the yard. He raised his head and soulfully regarded Ellerie as she stood before him. Bear was a good name, she thought, taking in the massive brown animal. ‘Tell me about him,’ she said to the man.  
‘He’s a good boy, couple of years old, done his growing, but you can see, we don’t have the space for him, or we’d keep him. He needs a new master, who’ll – well, you know. Give him something back.’  
Ellerie nodded. And watched as Cole moved towards the dog. The young man squatted, and peered at the mabari, before putting out a hand. ‘He’s lost, he flickers here and there, waiting, will he come, will he come?’ The dog leaned forward and huffed at Cole’s hand. ‘Not me, not you, silly,’ said Cole. The dog huffed again, before gruffing in his throat.  
‘Think Cullen will like him, Cole?’  
‘Do I think Cullen will like him?’ The young man repeated as he stood, his eyes bright. ‘He makes the journey all alone, his waiting, wanting, will she come, he answers - ’ he looked back at the dog, and put a hand out to him. ‘He answers.’ he asked in his soft voice. ‘Like –‘ The dog whined loudly, before barking once.  
‘Cole I get it. He’ll like Bear,’ she smiled, resting her hand on the rogue’s forearm. ‘Thank you.’ She turned to the man. ‘If Bear will come with us of course?’ She turned back to the huge dog, and put her hand out for him to sniff, before stroking a silken ear. She took that as a good sign. ‘You’re going to make a man I know very happy.’

The horn signalling their return sounded as they rounded the final bend in the road to Skyhold.  
This was a moment Ellerie loved.  
The journey was over, home was in sight, and the greetings and warmth of returning was something special. Even more so since she and Cullen had given up pretending they weren’t together.  
This time she looked down at Bear padding silently beside her. The dog raised his head, scenting the air, perhaps realizing he was nearing his new home. He looked up at her, shook his head till his ears flapped, and huffed, something he seemed to do to show his approval, she had decided over the past week of their journey home.  
Looking up she caught sight of a familiar and unmistakable silhouette, standing just inside the gate, and smiled. Seeing him waiting for her was worth any amount of gore and demons.  
‘I’m jealous,’ Dorian sighed. ‘When am I going to find a man who’ll stand at the gates waiting for my return?’  
‘I’d wait in bed if it were me,’ Bull said.  
‘I will wait for you Dorian, if that makes you feel happy,’ Cole said. Dorian frowned and grunted.  
They passed under the outer arch, and Cullen came forward to meet her. He looked questioningly at the dog before fixing his gaze on her face. A groom came to hold her horse’s bridle. Ellerie dismounted into Cullen’s arms and lost herself for a long moment, his mouth pressed to hers, his embrace telling her all she needed to know.  
‘Friend of yours?’ he asked finally, indicating Bear waiting patiently, as he stepped back but not quite letting her go. His fingers stayed linked with hers, and she loved the soft squeeze and rub of his thumb.  
‘Cullen, may I introduce you to Bear. Bear, this is Commander Cullen of the Inquisition.’  
‘Bear,’ he said, and she heard the question in his voice. He hunched down on his haunches, amidst the bustle of horses and a couple of wagons, people meeting and greeting.  
Dorian squeezed her shoulder in passing. ‘See you later,’ he smiled. She smiled back then turned back to watch Cullen rubbing Bear’s ears. Bear huffed, before licking Cullen’s face.  
‘I think he likes you,’ Ellerie said, laying a hand on Cullen’s shoulder briefly. She turned and spoke to the groom, giving her horse a pat, before pulling down her saddle bag. The groom led the horse away, and slowly the gateway cleared, leaving Cullen on his knees with Bear, and Ellerie leaning against the wall, enjoying the view.  
‘Ellerie?’ Cullen said without looking up.  
‘Cullen?’ she replied.  
‘As Commander of the forces of the Inquisition I have to be diligent and watchful, keep tabs on who’s coming and going, among other things, and I can’t help noticing we now have a non-requisitioned, bloody enormous mabari in Skyhold.’ He finally looked up at her, and she could see, unmistakably and simultaneously, the eight year old boy desperate for a mabari as a pet, and the thirty-one year old Commander of the Inquisition, struggling to grasp that someone had just given him that pet.  
‘Did you …That is …?’ he tried to voice a question and failed spectacularly.  
‘Bear is yours, if you want him. If not, he and I got on very well on the journey home.’ she said lightly.  
Cullen straightened, his hand resting on Bear’s head, and looked at her, then back at the dog. The dog gave a short bark, and shuffled forward. Cullen's lips pulled into a lopsided half-smile, and the dog shuffled forwards again, before leaning his not inconsiderable weight against Cullen’s legs. Cullen staggered and laughed, before dragging Ellerie into a hug. ‘Thank you,’ he said against her skin.  
She hugged him back. ‘I’ll let you two get acquainted. Perhaps I could meet you both later for a walk round the battlements?’  
‘We’d be honoured, my Lady,’ Cullen said, before kissing her cheek. ‘Bear,’ he said, straightening, ‘let me show you your new quarters, recruit.’  
Ellerie watched them go, happily.

‘When are you off, your Inquisitorialness?’ Varric asked, lounging in his favourite spot beside the fire. Ellerie had perched on the edge of the fireplace to warm up after a quick inspection of the horses.  
‘In the morning. First light. Checking out this Dumat’s temple.’ She rubbed her face tiredly.  
‘Curly holding up alright?’  
‘You’ve seen him with Bear, right?’  
‘That was a stroke of genius, I have to admit,’ Varric said. ‘Guy obviously never had a pet when he was a kid. Makes you think doesn’t it.’ He shook his head. ‘The Templar way of life really sucks.’  
Ellerie nodded slowly. ‘You know he’s getting his ladder replaced with a staircase so Bear can get upstairs with him, don’t you?’  
‘I heard something about it from Gatsi. He’s going crazy. There’s some ancient masonry technique he’s trying to record before it all gets knocked about. He’s putting a fire place in too, I heard. Making it nice and cosy all for a dog.’  
‘It’s given him something to care for.’  
‘What? You’re not worth caring for?’  
‘I can take care of myself. I also have pretty nice quarters.’  
‘I guess. You can be pretty intimidating, with your spooky glowing hand and the way you go round saving everyone from themselves.’  
Ellerie raised her eyebrows. ‘What does that mean?’  
‘Well look at who you have working for you. An ambassador from the Orlesian court who's family fortunes you turned round, and managed to arrange to have the death-sentence removed from her head, an uptight stuck-up ex-Seeker who didn’t know the word ‘friend’ existed before you showed up, a Tevinter mage who spent every moment under a bench drunk until you gave him some purpose besides trying to hopelessly save a poor blighted kid who was going to die anyway, Cole who was stuck in limbo –‘  
‘You did that, you’ve helped him more than anyone.’  
‘But you believed in him and let him stay. It was your call. And then there’s Curly, who Andraste only knows where he’d have eventually ended up before you appeared. So, you’re intimidating.' The dwarf nodded. 'I get that Curly might need something less awe-inspiring to look after.’  
‘I sound overbearing and insufferable.’  
‘No, cos you’re you. Anyone else would be a self-righteous prick.’  
‘That is a compliment, right?’  
Varric laughed, a pleasant rumble in his chest.  
‘I’m turning in,’ Ellerie said, stifling a yawn. ‘I have to compete with a 200 pound dog for some affection before I leave.’  
‘You love it,’ Varric smiled.  
‘I do,’ Ellerie smiled back.

They’d started back from their final camp at first light. Now, a couple of hours later and they were riding in the gates. The horn signalling their return hadn’t been blown this early. Only a few people were up and about and Ellerie quickly dismounted, hugged Dorian and Cass and allowed her groom to lead away her horse, before hurrying up to Cullen’s tower.  
It was cold and empty. Scaffolding filled the lower room, and the beginnings of a fireplace were evident, the chimney breast in place, the over mantle, and a gaping hole in the floor and ceiling above. The ladder was gone from the corner, and the hole in the first floor had been widened to take the staircase. She mounted the stairs, looking up at the now solid roof, the absence of vegetation and, most importantly, of Cullen and Bear.  
She hurried across the bridge in the chill air to the rotunda, and through the empty hall where a girl was laying wood in the fireplace. ‘Morning your Worship,’ she said quietly.  
‘Morning, Cayla,’ Ellerie smiled. Sun just stared to stream in through the stained glass above the … throne. Ugh, she sighed as she hurried past. She hated that word. It had such regal connotations, and sneaking up to her room to slide into her bed with her lover she felt anything but regal.  
As she opened the door to her quarters she was rewarded with a puzzled but quiet ‘woof?’ She grinned.  
‘It’s me, Bear,’ she whispered, as she mounted the stairs two at a time. Bear lifted his head and huffed as she approached the bed.  
Cullen was sprawled in naked golden sleep, one arm above his head, the other across his chest, and she took a moment to appreciate the sight.  
Bear lay on his feet, taking up most of the bottom half of the bed.  
‘We need a bigger bed,’ Ellerie whispered to Bear as she tugged off her boots and threw her clothes on the settee. Bear seemed to consider this as Ellerie slid into bed alongside Cullen. Without seeming to wake, Cullen rolled towards her, wrapping her in his arms, and nuzzling her hair. He sighed happily.  
Bear stood and she took the opportunity to drag the covers up over herself and Cullen. The dog turned a couple of times, padding out his nest, before giving himself a shake, making the bed bounce alarmingly. ‘Needs his own bed,’ Cullen said sleepily.  
Ellerie nuzzled closer to Cullen. Bear settled down on their feet, his warmth and weight as comforting as it was restricting. Cullen chuckled, tucking her head under his chin.  
‘Does life get more perfect?’ he asked sighing happily.


End file.
